


A Raptor is a Taxi

by alissabobissa



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, Political Lee, Raptors are sexy fight me, Snarky Maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alissabobissa/pseuds/alissabobissa
Summary: “It’s an honor having the President aboard my humble little ship,” Racetrack said with a smirk.





	A Raptor is a Taxi

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in 2008 for Lint from the prompt: Lee & Racetrack, academy. It is set at the end of season 4.0 before they find that thing they were looking for.

“It’s an honor having the President aboard my humble little ship,” Racetrack said with a smirk as they cleared Galactica’s flight pod. It was a routine run to Colonial One, but it was just the two of them and she couldn’t stop him from sitting up front with her. “Can I have your autograph, Sir?”  
  
Lee laughed and ran a hand through his now plentiful hair. “You’re funny, Lieutenant. Ever consider giving up the uniform for a stage?” She scoffed and turned an incredulous eye towards him. “And since when did you call me ‘sir’?”  
  
This time Racetrack laughed in earnest and she remembered why she always liked Lee as CAG best. They grinned at each other before they seemed to sit back silently for the short ride. She wasn’t against making small talk as a rule, but sometimes it was nice just to listen to her ship and look at the stars in peace while she flew.  
  
A small sigh of contentment escaped her lips and Lee looked over at her for a moment. “You know I’m not the president anymore, right?” He spoke quietly and if there was bitterness in his voice it was only detectable to those who had stayed up many a night listening to him rant about the Cylons over cards and booze and whatever spectacle Starbuck was making of herself that particular evening.  
  
“Yeah, but you’ll always be that pain in the ass CAG to me.” She smiled at him trying to keep him from going to whatever self-pitying place he was sliding towards. He looked down and forced the corners of his mouth to go up a bit, and her efforts appeared to be wasted.   
  
“Did you ever think this is where you’d end up? I mean, back when you were in the Academy?”  
  
“Did I think the Cylons would eradicate my species to almost extinction and I’d be one of the 40,000 people left around to fight them? No. But if you’re asking what I think you’re asking, no I never saw myself shuttling important men to and from important meetings in space.” Lee didn’t look at her but he nodded his head.  
  
“Actually, _sir_, I thought I’d end up in a viper when I started at the Academy.” This got a response from him in the form of a knowing smile. “I wanted to fly a viper and serve on a battlestar for a few years before getting a degree, but as soon as I sat in a raptor I knew I wasn’t made for a viper.” Why she was telling him this she had no clue, but then Lee always struck her as a good listener.  
  
“Did you think you’d end up here when you were at the Academy?”  
  
He made a sort of huffy sounding laugh and smiled. “I thought I’d do whatever it took to live up to the Adama name.” He paused and looked ahead out the window. “I thought a long military career and a viper would be the death of me.” She truly had no response to that and decided to keep quiet.  
  
They sat together in a not uncomfortable silence until they could see people through the windows of Colonial One and Racetrack requested permission to dock.   
  
“So what were you going to get your degree in after flying your vipers?” he asked.  
  
The raptor hit the deck with a clunk, clunk and she flipped a few switches before turning towards him. “Actually, I was going to go to law school, if you can believe it.”  
  
Lee laughed but sobered quickly at seeing her eyebrows dip in the middle towards her nose. “Yeah Maggie, I can believe that.”


End file.
